Many automotive vehicles include a center console or other storage device disposed between driver and passenger seats in front and rear passenger compartments. These consoles typically include a console base either secured to the floor or pivotally connected between the seats, a storage cavity formed in the console base to retain items during travel, and an armrest pivotally connected to the console base extending generally horizontally across the storage cavity.
It is a constant goal for automotive design to maximize console interior volume while providing multiple features including trash bins and storage bins. However, console features, such as trash bins and storage bins, generally occupy additional space either in the console or adjacent thereto.
It would therefore be desirable to design a console including bins that, when stowed, do not occupy a substantial amount of interior space of a center console. The present invention is directed to these ends.